


Lonely Together

by clexa4lyfe



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Badass Lexa, Bottom Clarke Griffin, Dark Past, Eventual Smut, F/F, Meet-Cute, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Past Sexual Abuse, Shy clarke, Slow Burn Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Top Lexa (The 100), nerd!Clarke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:54:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22367506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clexa4lyfe/pseuds/clexa4lyfe
Summary: Clexa: Badass Business Woman Lexa, a self-made dropout boxing gym owner, meets Nerd! Artist Clarke who has a sad childhood past & feels trapped in a bad, dragged-out breakup with Finn. Slow burn!
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 14
Kudos: 119





	Lonely Together

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this as a self-assigned writing assignment to get back into writing. Let me know your thoughts below!

Chapter 1: Meet-Hot

The moment Clarke sees her, Clarke sees stars. Metaphorically of course, but Clarke also swears she really does see blinding stars as she staggers for a moment before collapsing in the middle of a training session with Lincoln, her new personal/self-defense trainer. They’re in the middle of some boxing combination, something about 1, 2, roll…something else that Clarke doesn’t remember, when she suddenly feels her head grow lighter by the second, her balance randomly off kilter.

She hears Lincoln’s voice grow distant, all surrounding sounds muffled, as he reaches out to steady her and then she sees _her,_ the stunning, sweaty, incredibly fit and lean brunette girl run into her blurry vision before she collapses and loses all consciousness.

**_“I’m not sticking around for this,” Clarke hisses weakly heading for the door as Finn shouts a tirade of angry shit at her. “Just cause you’re having a hard time accepting I’m not happy—”_ **

**_“You think you’re going to find someone else who loves you like I do? You are literally nothing special Clarke! Don’t forget you arejust a fucking slut,” he yells as he grabs her wrist and pulls her close, bruising her arm. “You think that any good guy is going to look past how fucking damaged you are?”_ **

**_“You know it’s not my fault—”_ **

**_“Everything that’s happened to you in your life is your fault,” he hisses as he pulls her trembling body close and throws her against the wall so hard she hits her head, a throbbing pain instantly filling her head—_ **

Clarke blinks once, twice, three times. She starts to come to and opens her eyes as her senses start flooding back to her.

“Clarke? Are you okay?” Lincoln’s concerned face comes into focus as he kneels in front of her holding a cup of water. She nods slowly, blinking and taking in the little light from the dimly lit gym trying to assess what just happened.

“What ha—?”

“You fainted.”

A cool, calm, but sweetly tinged voice comes from her right and she whips her head to see that star-strikingly _hot_ brunette with a worried smile looking at her with concern. But all Clarke can focus on are the girl’s deep green eyes, they stare intently back at her and Clarke has suddenly never felt so mesmerized by the color green. She wonders what color combination that green is, because they’re not just regular green, not light green, not emerald green, but a dark yet illuminating green like a flurry of trees in a forrest.

Lincoln clears his throat and Clarke realizes she’s been staring as the tiniest smirk appears on the girl’s face as her lips curl up and Clarke feels her cheeks start to tinge red.

“Clarke, this is Lexa, the gym owner,” Lincoln introduces and Clarke feels instantly embarrassed. Not only has she fainted _(how out of shape is she?!)_ in the middle of her workout session but she did it in front of a gorgeous extremely athletic looking girl who turns out to be the owner of the entire gym. Clarke surmises Lexa is probably not a girl but rather a young woman blessed with good looks for her age. She feels her cheeks turn an even darker shade of red at this.

“It’s nice to meet you Clarke,” Lexa says softly, her face a bit more relaxed now as Clarke seems to be okay, but her tiny smirk still present. Clarke can’t seem to open her mouth to speak so she just gives a small smile in return. The brunette suddenly schools her face and turns to her trainer and speaks in a more authoritative, direct voice. “Lincoln, why don’t you end this session early and get ready for your 6PM? I’m going to take Clarke to the office to cool down and recover.”

Lincoln nods and stands up as he reaches and extends a hand to Clarke helping her up. “Good work today,” he praises professionally and she appreciates his constant encouragement as she shyly nods. He gives her a high five and promises to see her next week to which she agrees and then turns to Lexa who is standing there patiently, her eyes sharp, seemingly assessing Clarke. The blonde immediately feels intimidated, not out of fear but a feeling she can’t quite place. She feels…lesser, next to this shredded woman. That’s why she’s here, she doesn’t want to be weak, doesn’t want to be helpless anymore.

“Don’t worry, it happens,” is all Lexa says as she senses the blonde’s embarrassment.

“Of course it happens to me,” Clarke mumbles as she glances away and Lexa tilts her head at that, choosing to ignore it.

“Come on, let me take you back to my office for a moment just to rest for a second,” Lexa nods her head towards the direction of the office and Clarke follows her. She notices now that Lexa is wearing the tightest dry-fit leggings that hug her butt in all the right ways, and her thin but muscular frame is on display. Her lean lithe arms catch Clarke’s attention. There’s a long tattoo going down the middle of Lexa’s spine and Clarke can’t help but to stare where it disappears into the waistband of her leggings.

“So, how did you hear about my gym?” Lexa asks casually as she leads Clarke through the dim but high-end equipment and clean space to the hallway in the back where Clarke now realizes there is an office she’s never noticed across from the locker rooms.

“My friend Octavia has a class with Lincoln this semester and mentioned he trains here and that I should try it out,” Clarke tells her as she follows Lexa into a clean, professional office that seems to have a mini food prep area in a corner. Lexa chuckles at that as she heads over to the food bar. “What?”

“I’ve heard of her,” Lexa cryptically says as she directs Clarke to sit on the desk. “Smoothie? I’ve got a protein bar in here that I insist you eat since you just passed out. I have no idea what you’ve eaten today but my guess is not much.”

As green eyes turn to focus on her Clarke sheepishly ducks her head. “I had a small breakfast this morning.”

“Ah, that does it,” Lexa shaking her head as she grabs a bar and tosses it to Clarke when the blonde looks up at her. “This is strenuous exercise, you probably over exerted. Maybe outside stress affected you too, but my guess is dehydration and not eating enough combined with intense exertion.”

Lexa’s eyes trail down away from Clarke’s face for just a moment and the blonde catches her, swears those green eyes darken just the slightest and linger just a moment too long. But within seconds but Lexa looks as if she wasn’t staring and bounces back into full professional mode leaving Clarke to wonder if she was wishfully imagining. Maybe, she thinks with a sigh, Lexa was noticing just how out of shape she was.

“Eat that, and I’ll make you a smoothie before you go,” the brunette insists.

“Thank you,” Clarke shyly smiles and thinks she sees the brunette smile before turning around. She pauses before eating, taking another moment to stare at Lexa’s seemingly perfect ass. She wonders why this woman is being so nice to her, but she figures it’s just because she’s the owner and Clarke could have been potentially injured in her gym.

“Something basic and on the sweeter side I assume?” Lexa asks as she whips out some frozen fruit from the freezer she has. “Peaches, banana, greek yogurt, almond milk?”

“Yes sure, thank you so much,” Clarke quickly responds. “How long have you owned this place?”

“Since I was 21, so 2 years,” Lexa replies and Clarke makes a startled noise akin to a squeak that causes Lexa to turn and raise an eyebrow at her.

“Y-you own this place and you’re only 23?” Clarke gets out, caught off guard.

“Do I look old?” Lexa looks at her with that raised eyebrow, a her lips curling up with a slight joking look as she questions Clarke.

“No, no not at all, I thought you were my age at first but then Lincoln said you were the owner and I assumed you’d have to at least be in your late 20’s to own such a nice gym like this, I mean not that you’re not capable of it, but wow, it’s just…it’s impressive,” Clarke rambles out all in one breath and at that Lexa laughs. Clarke smiles back and is instantly drawn to the sound of it, it’s light and it sounds pure and carefree.

“I guess that’s better than looking old,” Lexa winks (Clarke almost blushes at _that)_ , as she turns back to her blender, not offering any more insight to her ownership of the studio. “And how old are you?”

“20,” Clarke replies, still feeling young in comparison to this accomplished girl. “21 in a month.”

Lexa hums in acknowledgement and there’s a comfortable silence as Lexa finishes blending everything and pours it into a tall paper cup for Clarke. The blonde notices now that Lexa’s got not only a flat stomach but defined abs that she doesn’t know whether she’s envious of or wants to reach out and touch. Maybe both.

“Eat and drink up, you’ll feel better,” Lexa says gently. “And take a water with electrolytes by the door. Make sure you’re feeling good before you drive home.”

“Oh I didn’t drive here, so I’ll be okay,” Clarke says as she takes a sip of the smoothie and is surprised that it tastes better than she thought it would. “This is so good, thank you Lexa.”

“You’re welcome,” Lexa says as she tosses the blender in a small sink, rinsing it. “Are you walking?”

Clarke nods and Lexa turns the water off looking at her as the blonde starts to eat the protein bar as well.

“Are you far?” Clarke shakes her head no. Lexa seems pensive and the blonde wonders what it is she wants to ask but the brunette seems to shake it off. “Ok, well then take your time, but take it easy today okay?”

Clarke nods shyly, liking how kind this hot woman is being towards her but she internally reminds herself this is her job to take care of people, of clients in her gym. The blonde gathers up everything Lexa gave to her with both hands and heads for the door. She opens it and turns around, catching Lexa’s eyes snapping to hers and she wonders what the brunette was looking at previously.

“Thank you for making sure I was good, hopefully I’ll be back tomorrow or Thursday,” Clarke says genuinely, hoping the warmth and gratitude she feels translates to her voice. Lexa nods and leans against her desk, steadying herself with both hands.

“Clarke, take care of yourself, okay?” Lexa says, her voice more serious than before, her green eyes changing to that dark green. “No more fainting.”

The blonde merely smiles one final time and nods before shuts the door. Clarke walks towards the lockers, wondering what it was about this Lexa that made her feel safe. _Don’t be silly Clarke, she was just being courteous._ The blonde shakes it off and hopes that maybe Lincoln could tell her more about her.

—

After Clarke takes a long hot shower in the locker room, she takes her time cleaning up. She thinks about the gym, _Polis Training_. She now remembers when it had opened up there had been a lot of buzz in the town about this new small but upscale private gym coming all the way from Polis. Desperately, she to remember if there had been anything about the owner that she had heard, but nothing comes to mind.

Clarke makes a mental note to look more into it later and packs her gym bag before heading out to the front. She stops in front of a mirror by the entrance to the locker room and looks at herself, feeling a pang of disappointment when she looks in the mirror. She remembers how fit Lexa was, how many people she must interact with that find her as attractive as Clarke did. _She was pitying me,_ Clarke thinks, _that’s why she made me that smoothie._ She looks at herself and her soft feminine curves she used to appreciate but now finds herself loathing. _Maybe Finn was right, I am nothing special._


End file.
